


the setters secret

by omisakusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omisakusa/pseuds/omisakusa
Summary: It's Karasunos first practice match with Seijoh in years. The team noticed how off Suga was behaving about it. Little did they know of the secret he kept
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	the setters secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3,, I'm still trying to get used to the interface nonetheless I hope you enjoy reading :))  
> things are slightly ooc cuz nishinoya and asahi weren't introduced in the anime during the first Seijoh practice match but I added them here
> 
> no ones prolly gonna read this ugh

"Children !!" Takeda sensei burst into the gym, huffing loudly as if he'd just run a mile. All eyes turned to him as volleyball practice came to a sudden halt and the entire gym fell silent. "Sensei? what is it?" Daichi asked with a concerned tone, approaching him. Takeda sensei took a few moments to catch his breath then spoke up. "We-We got a practice m-match with Aoba J-Johsai" He managed to speak in between huffs

The entire gym was awestruck. "Y-You mean...Seijoh? Like, one of the top four schools in the prefecture??" Asahi asked in disbelief. "T-Top f-f-four?" Hinata repeated after him timidly. He turned to glance at Kageyama. The expression on his face seemed hard to decipher but he definitely wasn't nervous. 

"But Sensei, how did you fix a match with one of the top four schools? We're nobodies. D-Did you beg...or?" Tanaka asked, his volume slowly descending. "Oh god nO... you should thank your Sugawara senpai. He was a great help with getting in contact with Seijohs volleyball team." Takeda sensei said, shocked with Tanakas assumptions. 

Everyone now turned to look at Sugawara, who seemed to be blushing. "Suga? How did you-" Daichi asked but was cut off by Suga himself. "I have certain connections" He responded somewhat shyly. It seemed as if he was being secretive but everyone brushed it off. "T-Top four?" Hinata still couldn't digest the fact that his first practice match was with one of the top four schools in the prefecture, of course, he'd be nervous. 

Among all this, no one noticed how hard Sugawara was blushing. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face that he failed at suppressing. "SUGA!!" He suddenly heard Daichi yell. He snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look at the captain. "Damn Suga san, you zoned out real bad right there. Daichi san had to yell for you...everything okay?" Nishinoya asked. Although it may have sounded like he was mocking him, his tone did hold some genuine concern too. "I-I'm fine. Let's just carry on with practice." 

\-------------------------------

It seemed as if days passed quicker and finally, the day of the practice match arrived. The entire Karasuno team huddled onto a bus. Hinata seemed more anxious than usual. His face was pale and there were bags under his eyes. He was definitely under pressure. Kageyama on the other hand was calm but there was clearly something on his mind too.

Most surprising of all, Suga seemed extra hyped to be playing against Seijoh. He kept looking out the window and smiling to himself. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Hinata puking all over Tanakas pants. "That's very unlike of you Suga," Daichi said the moment they stepped out of the bus. "What do you mean?" Suga asked. "You've been pretty distracted. You're usually alert and careful. Are you alright?" Daichi asked with genuine concern. "Woah, I'm fine, really," Suga replied. He was being too obvious. Daichi then ran over to Tanaka, Kageyama, and Tsukki who seemed to be picking on some people from Seijoh. 

Suga then started looking in every direction hoping he'd see _him._

\------------------------------

The match began. Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tsukki, Kageyama, and Hinata were the starting lineup which meant Sugwara would be standing on the sidelines. This also meant he could look around and that's exactly what he did. _He_ wasn't there. 

' _He's always like this'_ Suga giggled to himself. 

The match started off clumsily with Hinata receiving balls that Nishinoya or Daichi was about to receive. He even served a ball straight at Kageyama's head. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything harsh to Hinata (like yeet him across the gym). Tanakas little speech seemed to have put some confidence into Hinata. It was enough for him to get back to spiking their freak quicks. They gathered points after points and won the set.

They continued stacking up points till they were close to winning the match. 

' _where is he?!'_ Suga thought, now getting anxious. Seijoh had taken a time out so everyone was currently off the court. Just then, he heard screams of girls standing on the balcony. They were pointing towards the entrance of the gym where someone seemed to be entering. The moment he walked in, everyone's eyes were on him but he was looking at Suga. He smirked at him and then winked ;) Suga swore he could faint right there and then because his heart skipped multiple beats. 

He was Oikawa, Seijohs captain, official setter, and Sugwaras loving boyfriend. No one knew about this though, and they planned to keep it that way. Although Oikawa winking at him did cause suspicion.

"Did that dude just wink at S-Suga san?" Nishinoya asked, wide-eyed "Who is he? I don't like him already" Tanaka said with a low voice. "That's Oikawa senpai. He's the captain of Seijoh. He used to be my senior in middle school" Kageyama said pretty plainly. "I learned how to serve from him" He added.

"If Kageyama, the king of the court, learned how to do those killer serves from Oikawa...wouldn't that make him the great king??" Hinata questioned. "Dumbass don't call me that" Kageyama argued. 'yup, that's my man' Suga smiled, thinking to himself

whilst all of this, He was holding the urge to go and talk to his boyfriend (or do more than just talk) because no one knew that Suga even knew Oikawa. 

nonetheless, Oikawa walked towards him, ditching his warmup. "hey ;)" he said with a smirk on his face. "you are one to show up fashionably late" Suga said somewhat cockily but in a playful manner. "oops" Oikawa replied, sticking his tongue out and scratching his head.

the rest of the team standing on the sidelines was in awe to see the two interacting. no one would've thought Sugawara would be friends with Oikawa let alone be in a relationship with him. Even Daichi messed up a receive when he saw Suga talking to Oikawa. 

"Can't believe that Tobio is replacing you as setter...I wanted to see you play" Oikawa said, with a gloomy tone. "hey! wasn't it your request??" Suga asked, playfully hitting Oikawa's arm "it was some of the first years, they were in the same middle school" Oikawa explained. "plus I didn't get see you play either so we're even," Suga said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Oh honey, you're about to...wait for it," Oikawa said, leaning in closer to Suga as if to kiss him but given the situation, he knew he wouldn't. 

"OIKAWA!!" they suddenly heard his coach yell from across the gym. the two flinched but laughed it off. "meet me in the storage room over there right after the match is over" Oikawa said before winking at him again and then turning to go to his coach. Suga blushed again. "he's such a flirt," he said to himself, giggling. 

Not long after that, Oikawa was on the court. Karasuno was close to the match point but right before they could grab victory, Oikawa decided to give them a taste of his killer serves. The first one was an ace that even Nishinoya couldn't receive. Suga felt bad for cheering him on because he was going against his own team to be a supportive boyfriend. Before getting back into position, Oikawa looked into Sugas direction again, noticing how closely he was watching him. He chuckled to himself. Knowing that his boyfriend was watching him play only filled him up with more confidence and the desire to impress him. 

Once again, he hit a service ace. Suga yelled as loud as the girls on the balcony. He then realized the eyes of his teammates darting right at him. Suga hid his face in embarrassment. "He's so adorable," Oikawa said, admiring his boyfriend from the court. "what??" Iwaizumi, Seijohs ace, asked. Oikawa shuddered for a moment. "N-Nothing" He replied timidly. 

Karasuno was used to the serves now and Nishinoya received the ball with expertise. Oikawa mentally cussed, readying himself for what was to come. Right before the ball reached Kageyama, Hinata ran upfront with all his might and jumped with his eyes closed. Kageyama then set the ball right to his palm and the ball zoomed to the other side of the court going right past Oikawa, who thought he was prepared to receive. He was shocked, to say the least. 

Karasuno won the match. They all began cheering because no one was expecting them to win against one of the top four schools in the prefecture. 

\--------------------------------

After some rest, it was time for the team to leave and for Seijoh to start cleaning the gym up. "Everyone here?" Daichi asked, looking around his teammates. "ayo where's Suga san?" Tanaka asked. "Daichi san really forgot Suga san" Nishinoya giggled. "Nishinoya this is serious...where is Suga??" Daichi asked. "I saw him talking to Seijohs captain earlier, maybe they're still having a talk? Cause I don't Oikawa either" Asahi said. "BUT WHERE ARE THEY ??" Daichi exclaimed, slowly losing his shit. "Maybe there's a reason they're talking in secret," Tsukki said slyly, clearly implying something. "Tsukki what're you saying?!" Nishinoya said, shocked by his assumption.

"um..." Hinata spoke up. "What is it Hinata?" Daichi asked. "I saw Sugawara senpai entering the storage room," He said with a small voice. "Storage room? What could Sugawara be doing in Aoba Johsais storage room" Takeda sensei said after overhearing their conversation. "Hinata? Could you look for him for us? We'll be by the bus in the parking lot" Daichi requested with a polite smile. "Sure, I'll be right back," Hinata said, beginning to strut in the direction of the storage room. 

Once Hinata reached, he noticed that the door was slightly open, enough for him to see what was going on inside but before he could see for himself, he heard giggles emitting from the room. He recognized one of them to be Sugas. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever" He heard the other voice say. "It's so sad that we don't get to see each other often," Suga said. Hinata now peeked inside. The lights were dim but it was bright enough for him to see that Suga was wrapped tightly in the arms of Seijohs captain as his head rested on top of Sugas.

"Moreover you show up extra late even though you knew I was coming," Suga said, pulling away with brows furrowed. "aww c'mon, you know how people always keep stalling me because I'm so popular" Oikawa replied as if it couldn't be helped. "Yeah yeah I bet most of the girls tried to hit on you and you flirted back," Suga said, crossing his arms. "aww baby, are you jealous?" Oikawa said, cupping his cheeks. Of course, Suga started blushing because he wasn't expecting that. "O-Of course I would be...I-I'm your boyfriend after all"

Hinata had no idea how to react. He was too surprised to barge in and bring Sugawara back now. 

"Want me to cheer you up?" Oikawa asked, leaning in closer to the shorter boy, his breath fanning on his lips. It had been so long since they'd been like this that it all felt new to Suga. "T-Toru...Anyone could walk in on us..." Suga said, blushing as he looked away from Oikawa's eyes. As much as he wanted it, he didn't want to risk it. "Then let them. I want them to know that you're all mine." Oikawa said before connecting their lips. 

It was a soft and loving kiss, filled with emotions of longings for each other. Since Oikawa and Suga didn't get to meet often due to them living in different areas, they tried to make the most of the time they spent together. Both of them wished the moment would never end as they were deprived of each other's touch. 

"Oye...wh-what are you doing to S-Sugawara senpai," Hinata said after opening the door a bit more. His voice was shaking. Suga and Oikawa pulled away abruptly. Oikawa was shocked but Suga was straight up panicking. "H-H-Hinata..." Suga said, sweating profusely. "oh...it's chibi chan...you seem to play well with Tobio," The brunette said, hoping to keep things casual. "huh?? REALLY? YOU THINK I PLAY WELL??" Hinata immediately forgot about what had just happened after Oikawa complimented him. "Nope, I said you play well with Tobio chan. Individually, you need to work harder" Oikawa said, sassily. Hinata took it hard. "Just wait great king...next time we play a match, I'll show you what more I can do. C'mon Sugawara senpai, everyone's waiting for you" Hinata said, walking in and grabbing Sugas' wrist and pulling him out. Suga turned backward whilst being pulled by the energetic first year. He saw Oikawa waving at him. 

"you're not gonna see me off?!" Suga yelled. Oikawa didn't respond, instead, he winked at him again. "ah, he's such an ass" Suga said to himself even though his heart was beating furiously. "Exactly senpai, why are you even dating him," Hinata said, continuing to pull his senior with himself. "wh-" Suga said, panicking that Hinata found out about them. "C'mon senpai, I heard everything," Hinata said casually. 

Suga now pulled Hinata which caused him to stop. They were right outside the gym now. The evening sky was painted in vivid shades of red and blue as a swift breeze blew past them. "Hinata..." Suga said lightly causing the smile to fade from the youngers' face. "Please don't tell anyone." He requested, eyes refraining to meet his juniors. 

A soft smile found its way to Hinatas face as he looked up at his senior. "Don't worry Suga senpai...your secret is safe with me" He said. Suga turned back to him, tears in his eyes. "Y-You mean...you're ok with me dating a guy?" Suga asked, aghast. 

"You know what...I'm more shocked about the fact that you're dating Oikawa san than the fact that you're dating a g-" Before he could finish, Sugawara pulled him into a tight hug, letting his tears flow. "You're the first person to find out about us an-and...you've been nothing but accepting...I-I," Sugawara said in between sobs, trying to control his emotions. "Sugawara senpai..." Hinata said, gently pulling away to look at him. Suga wiped his tears and said, "I-Its nothing...I'm just...really happy that-that the first person to find out about us was you." Hinata didn't know how to respond. He too was overwhelmed by how comfortable Suga was being with him. "I've been meaning to tell Daichi and Shimizu about this bu-but I didn't know how to...b-but now that you've accepted us...I'm a little more confident" Suga said, crying but with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you both are still here. I was just gonn- SUGA?!" Oikawa exclaimed once he noticed tears streaming down his boyfriend's face. He pushed Hinata to a side and immediately cupped Suga's cheeks. "Did this kid bully you?! Do I need to beat him up?!" He said, starting to get protective. "N-No Toru...I-I'm crying cause I'm happy" Suga tried to explain. Oikawa made a confused noise. "H-He accepts us" Suga added, ruffling Hinatas hair. "Oh thank god chibi chan, you're not as bad as I thought you were" Oikawa smiled at him, wrapping his arm around Sugas' waist. "Hey that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you," Hinata said, pointing at Oikawa. The two giggled. "What are you, his dad?" Oikawa mocked. Hinata froze in embarrassment. 

"What I mean to say is that you better keep my senpai happy!" Hinata argued. "Hehe, of course, that's what I'm here for. C'mon, I'll drop you both to your bus" Oikawa offered. Suga tried to pull away but Oikawa only pulled him closer, so close that if any of them moved, their lips would surely meet. "I-I don't think this is the right time or place for that" Hinata said nervously. Oikawa then let go of Suga, whose face was completely red. "They must be waiting for us cause we've been here for quite a while," Suga said.

The three of them talked casually on their way to the bus. Suga was glad that his teammate was getting along with his boyfriend. 

Once the bus was in sight, they noticed everyone crowded around it and that Tanaka and Nishinoya were waving vigorously at them. Tanaka stopped once he noticed Oikawa walking with them. 

"Suga? Where were you?" Daichi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Oikawa eyed him in a bothered manner. "We were about to leave without you guys cause we thought you were having fun," Tsukki said with a smirk. "Tsukki...I will-" Tanaka said with gritted teeth, rolling his sleeves up but was interrupted by Daichi. The captain saying their names was enough to sush them.

"He was with me," Oikawa said, pulling Sugawara towards himself as if an indication towards Daichi to keep his hands off of him. "Really? I didn't know you both were this close" Daichi commented. "WAIT, IS THIS WHAT SUGA SAN MEANT BY 'CERTAIN CONNECTIONS'??" Nishinoya yelled impatiently. Everyone laughed. "Yes Nishinoya, I asked Oikawa for a practice match" Suga answered 

"We look forward to playing with you again" Oikawa said, extending his hand forward (with a smile on his face) which Daichi gladly accepted. "We do too" The other captain replied. 

Everyone was now ready to leave so they started boarding the bus. As shoyo was climbing on the bus Oikawa called him out and said "I'm expecting a lot from you next time, chibi chan" Hinata grew pale for a moment. "Toru...You're pressuring him" Suga said, playfully hitting his arm. "whoops" Oikawa replied, sticking his tongue out. 

Before Suga could climb onto the bus Oikawa pulled him into a tight hug. "T-Toru..." Suga said, trying to pull himself away because he didn't want to raise any suspicion. 

"I love you" Oikawa whispered in his ear. Sugas face turned red in an instant. The taller pulled away and said "call me when you get back" Suga could only nod after what his boyfriend just did. 

Suga sat near a window from where he could clearly see Oikawa waving at him. He waved back until the bus left the vicinity. 

"Suga san we have so many questions for you" Nishinoya said. "Ask away" Suga replied. 

Just then, his phone buzzed. He opened it to see a message from Oikawa. _'i miss you already <33' _it said. Suga blushed and smiled to himself reading it again and again, picturing Oikawa saying it to him. 

Suga was typing a message to Oikawa when Nishinoya asked "How long have you been dating him?" Sugawara, who was too consumed in typing the message, replied "Since the end of second year."

"Called it" Tsukki said with the same smirk painted on his face. "Ugh, was Oikawa the only one you could find?" Tanaka asked. "Wh-" Suga was confused until he tried to remember what Nishinoya asked him. 

His eyes widened once he realized. 

"How did you guys-" He was going to ask but was cut off by Daichi. "C'mon, you both were being so obvious" He said. "I knew right when he winked at you" Shimizu said from the front seat. 

"Hey, Kageyama said he's willing to get along with Oikawa if it's Suga" Hinata yelled from one of the seats in the back. "DUMBASS WHEN DID I-" Kageyama was about to rage but stopped when Daichi said his name 

"Suga, we want you to know that we love and accept you the way you are and that you don't have to feel afraid around us" Asahi said, calmly and politely 

Sugas eyes filled with tears once again. "Thank you guys so much" He said, standing up from his seat and spreading his arms. Everyone left their seats for a group hug. "I'm so glad that you guys accept me...I'm-I-" Suga started but was interrupted by his own sobs. Everyone hugged him tight to let him know they were there for him.

"I love you guys so much" He said. "We love you too Suga san" everyone said in unison as if they'd practiced it. 

On Sugas phone, a notification showed 

_Message sent: i didnt get to say this directly but i love you too_

**Author's Note:**

> i will gladly accept writing tips


End file.
